


Getaway Car

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Ego Shanagins [12]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Kids, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, Through the Years Fic, a small fic while i still write the full one, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: 'Cause if I got you, if you got meWe don't need nothing else at allSleeping all day, driving all nightLooking for a place we want to goStole the night, now this world is ours,loveJust us kids in a getaway car





	Getaway Car

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but everytime I hear this song all I think of it these two.

_Two kids with curious hearts_

_Not afraid to break_

"William!" giggled Damien as he searched for the older boy. They were playing hide and seek with Mark and his sister Celine, and he had already found them. The only one left was William, who was apparently the so called, 'Master of Hide and Seek.' 

The boy looked behind the many bush's around the manor, hoping to hear the older laughing to himself or find a piece of stray clothing like with Mark. But nothing ever revealed itself, and as the sun slowly began to set, panic started to set in as well. 

"William!" Damien called out again, more worried this time. "Please, Will! it's getting late and we need to go in!"

Once again, no answer.

Damien was sure he had combed the entire manor twice now, so where else could he possibly be? Was he kidnapped? Oh God, someone took him while they weren't looking, oh God, he had to tell someone, anyone-

_"Boo!"_

Damien let out a terrified scream, falling on his behind and curling up into a ball. It was the kidnapper! He was coming back for him, knowing he'd be alone! The younger buried his head in his knees, tears beginning to rolls down his cheeks, shaking slightly.

"Damien?" asked a familiar voice gently. Damien glanced up, seeing the older boy that he had been searching for this entire time. He jumped up, tears still coming, and hugged him fiercely.

"I thought you were gone! You-you were gone-gone for so long!" the boy could feel himself flush at his stuttering. Even though he had mostly gotten rid of it at this point, it still would come back from time to time whenever he was stressed or emotional. 

William hugged him back, rubbing soothing circles into his back. "It's alright," he whispered. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Damien pulled away a little, smacking William on the arm playfully. "Just don't do it again, got it?"

_Running wild, running too far_

_Trying to find a way_

 "What on  _earth_ are you doing?" 

William looked up from his place in the trees, smiling down at his younger friend, who seemed worried down at the bottom. 

"Well I'm climbing this beautiful tree, of course!" he called back, patting the sturdy trunk and branches that the tree held. He's climbed this tree many of times when he was a little younger, and now that he was older and stronger, it was even more fun. "You should come join me, Dames!"

Damien stared up with a worried expression, a blush tingeing his ears pink. William regretted the words the moment after he said them, knowing that Damien was very physically weak and cursed with a slight limp that made it hard for him to do any athletics. 

"You know I can't, William," the younger stated, trying to make it seem that he didn't care. But his best friend knew him better than that, he could see the sadness on the boys face from a mile away. He considered it for a moment before thinking  _oh, what the Hell_ and began shimmying down the tree. Damien protested, saying that William shouldn't have to end his fun for him, but the older didn't listen. Once he was only a few feet from the ground, William extended his long arm, easily reaching the other on the ground. Damien blinked in question, not sure what William was implying at first. Once he realized what he wanted, the younger placed his hand gingerly in William's grasp.

"Are you sure about this?" Damien questioned before the other could take it any further. "I can't do much for myself," he was really embarrassed about this, wasn't he? Well, William would have to change that.

"Nonsense! You'll be fine! There's more to life than climbing over obstacles with muscle. Sometimes you need a more brain than brawn to get you where you need to go," he cheered, happy when he saw Damien's uncertainty fall a bit. It was a step. 

The younger gripped William's hand tighter as the older pulled him into the tree, trying not to look down in fear of falling over. Now  _that_ would be embarrassing. With little to no effort, William hulled Damien higher and higher, letting his free arm wrap around his thin waist, not noticing the blush that appeared on the others cheeks.

Once they were far from the ground, William let go of Damien's hand, keeping his other arm where it was for... balance. Yeah, balance... it definitely didn't feel nice to have the youngers warmth seeping into him, wasn't intoxicated by the sweet smell of vanilla and books, didn't like the feeling of Damien in his arms, even though it felt so perfect.

No, it wasn't. Damien could never love him anyways. The village would probably burn them at the stake if they ever got together by some miracle.

Damien sighed next to him, perfectly content. It made William's hear give an unwanted roll, his own blush threatening to rise. 

"It's nice, being up so high," said the younger dreamily.

William hummed in agreement, watching a bird hop across a branch. "It sure is."

_Rubbing pennies together, for worse or for better_

_One glass of cheap champagne_

Damien sat at his study, doing his homework for school. High school was slowly consuming him with each test, each new assignment, everything. He was certain if he didn't catch a break, he was going to go crazy. 

The teen let out a noise of frustration, dropping his pencil on the desk where a whole sheet of math problems lay. He hated math more than anything, despite him being good at it and in off the advanced courses. Damien messaged the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache starting to form. He didn't have time for this. He had a million other things to do, and stupid math was the least of his worries. He has three other projects, a paper to write, a few chapter of a book for English to read. 

Just as he was mustering up his will to try again, someone knocked on the door. The teen turned to stare at it, wondering who it could be. His parents went out tonight, so he was home alone with the butler and his sister, and Damien had asked Benjamin and Celine not to disturb him.

"Come in," he said, trying to make himself a bit more presentable. He did not expect for William to walk through the door, a giant smile on his face and a bottle in his hands.

"Look what I got," he sang ridiculously, waving the bottle as he stepped further into Damien's room. The other just looked at the now guest, confused on why he was so excited about a smile bottle, before it occurred to him what it was.

"Did you... steal a bottle of champagne from Mark's house?" Damien asked exasperatedly, having enough bullshit to deal with without the Fischbach's being mad at him  _again._

"Don't worry!" William reassured, popping open the champagne and listening to the fizing. "Mark gave it to me, and plus, you look like you could use a drink."

Damien sighed. "That, you are not wrong."

The both flopped onto Damien's bed, taking turns drinking from the bottle. With each sip of alcohol, the younger teen could feel his caring slip away, and his worries fade. All that mattered was William, stupidly handsome William. He started giggling a while ago, unable to stop.

"What's so funny?" the older teen slurred, struggling to keep his head up.

"You!" Damien exclaimed back, going back into a giggling fit. 

"Me? You should see yourself Dames!" William retailated, falling on his back next to the other. They both stayed like that for a while, not having a care in the world. All they cared about was the warmth of each other, the presence of the others company. It was nice.

"Hey, Will?" Damien suddenly asked, voice soft. The named teen hummed as if to say,  _what is it?_ From next to him, the younger took a deep breath. "We'll always be friends, right?"

William considered this for a moment. Of course he would be Damien's friend as long he wanted the friendship, but he also hoped for something more, something other than just a friend. 

"Of course we will be, Dames. I'll be here till I run you down to Hell with me," he finally replied, loving the new wave of giggles that poured from the younger teen. They both faced each other with giant smiles, gradually falling asleep with dreams of what it could be. 

_It's now or it's never, we hope it's forever_

_All we got is one way, leaving fingerprints behind_

"Hey Damien, you got yourself a girlfriend yet?"

The teen looked up in surprise, not expecting Celine to ask him such a thing. She had a slightly dreamy look in her eyes, chin resting on her hand and head in the clouds. He knew that look on his sisters face all too well. 

Damien coughed into his hand, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, why do you ask?" he questioned. In the back of his mind he thought he wasn't probably ever going to get a girlfriend anyways. Not because of the limp or because he was so much weaker than the average male, but because he didn't want a girlfriend. But he could never say that to Celine, or anyone for that matter. 

His sister shrugged. "Just wondering, that's all..." she trailed off, becoming distant again.

Damien sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "What's his name?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. It wasn't that he wasn't interested, it was just that Celine seemed to find someone new to fawn and love over every other week. It was getting kind of annoying, to be honest. 

Celine leaned in, a smirk on her face. "Oh, you already know who it is," she sang, a twinkle in her eyes.

The other raised an eyebrow. "I do? Who is it then?"

His sister leaned in even closer, right by his ear. Damien put up with it, seeing that Celine did this almost every single time. But this wasn't every single time, was it?

"It's  _William_ dear brother," she whispered, and that was enough to make Damien freeze and pale. Of  _course_ his sister would fall for their childhood friend, he was kind of surprised that she hadn't sooner. But...

He had too. He had fallen a long time ago. 

Damien gulped, avoiding eye contact as Celine leaned away. "Well, that's very nice, Celine," he rushed, standing up. "Now if you excuse me, I have things to do," and with that, he walked hurriedly away, not looking behind him.

If he had, he would have seen a very confused Celine staring after him.

_'Cause if I got you, if you got me_

_We don't need nothing else at all_

William stared at the poster, even though he knew exactly what it said without looking at it. He had helped make it, after all.

**Come to the Spring Dance this Friday! Bring a partner and get ready to party!**

"You going to bring anyone?" asked Damien from next to him. The older took a deep breath, shrugging nonchalantly. He had thought about bringing Celine, just so no one would ask any questions, but he couldn't find it within himself to do so. He just couldn't lead her on like that, especially since he had someone else he'd much rather take.

Glancing at the younger teen next to him, William couldn't help but admire how much Damien has matured over the years, not just mentally, but physically. The limp was almost gone at this point, and he had finally hit his growth spurt, meaning he was up to William's chin instead of staring at his chest all the time. Damien had also started to slick back his hair, revealing his strong bone structure and bright smile.

William averted his gaze before he started blushing again. It wasn't like he could help it; men were  _not_ supposed to be that damn handsome. 

And it wasn't like William hadn't changed either. His own growth spurt had come in a Hellstorm, growing over 5 inches over a single Summer. Being on so many sports teams caused him to buff up like a professional weightlifter, and at one point or another, he had the beginnings of a mustache growing on his lip. 

But there was no way he could ever be as handsome, as charming, as  _perfect_ as Damien. 

"What about you? You've got a Dame for the dance?" William questioned clasping his hands behind his back. 

Damien hummed, tilting his head in thought. William had the sudden urge to run his fingers through that perfectly slicked back hair, just to watch it fall, to feel how soft it really was. Was it normal to think that about your best friend? Probably not. But then again, William has never felt like that for anyone, not the longing Damien made him feel, not the want to hold him in his arms and never let him leave, nothing. 

"I don't think so. I was just going alone," Damien replied, eyes finding William's. 

The older became confused at this. How could any Dame not want him? He was the picture of a gentleman and beauty, something girls always seemed to be looking for in a guy, and not one asked him?

"Well then," William smiled like he wasn't deeply thinking about his best friend. "We'll go together then! Two lonely blokes, surviving the sea of hormones and couples!" The older teen threw an arm around the youngers shoulders, loving the laugher that spilled from his lips, making his heart flutter.

"It's settled, then," Damien giggled as the two made their way to their next class. "We'll go together."

William nodded, releasing Damien from his hold, trying to ignore the desire to bring him closer. "Together."

_Sleeping all day, driving all night_

_Looking for a place we want to go_

Damien took a sip of his punch, observing the scene around him.

The lights were down, the little bulbs dotting the ceiling being the only source of light in the entire gym. The music thumped, the mass of young adults dancing and grinding away to the beat. There were many couples there; some romantically holding each other and swaying despite the loud commotion, and others making out in the corner.

Damien tried to ignore the ones making out in the corner. 

"This isn't as fun as I thought it'd be," he yelled over the music, squinting to make out William standing next to him. They were both by the refreshment tables, not interested in dancing with the rest.  _At least Celine and Mark are having fun,_ Damien thought as he watched the two together. He didn't expect for his best friend to ask his sister to the dance, but hey, who was he to judge.

"Agreed," William yelled back, cupping his hand over his mouth to be heard easier. "What do you say we take this outside? Just to get away a bit?"

"Sure!" replied Damien, but the other seemed to not have heard him.

"What?" William practically screamed this time. Damien shook his head and just grabbed the oldest hand, dragging him through the sea of bodies and sweat. It took a lot longer than he would have liked, involved a lot more contact with his half drunk classmates (clearly someone spiked one of the punches) than he wanted to have, but the two friends finally stepped out of the hot gym into the much cooler outside. Damien took a deep breath, enjoying the cool air that entered his lungs. It was a clear night, the stars shining bright and moon high in the dark sky.

It was at that moment he realized he was still gripping William's hand like it was a lifeline. He awkwardly let go of it, the other doing the same, and they let their hands rest by their sides. Damien tried not to blush, focusing on the world above them instead. The thumping of the music could still be heard, though it was much more muffled now.

"Nice night, isn't it?" Damien asked, just to break the silence more than anything. He kept his gaze to the sky, sensing William shift next to him.

"Indeed it is. Much better than in there," he replied, voice surprisingly soft. Damien wasn't really used to his friend speaking that way, having grown accustomed to the older using bold words and a hero like voice wherever he went. He couldn't say he didn't like both, though.

From inside the gym, the music started to turn slower and sweeter, the sounds of cheering from the students echoing through the outside. It immediately quieted after that however, everyone grabbing their partner to dance. The younger teen hummed along to the song, recognizing it from something he would play on the piano.

"Damien..." whispered William, voice barely able to be heard. Damien looked over to the older, a look of nervousness on his face. He furrowed his eyebrows together, wondering what the always confident person could be so nervous about.

"Would... you..." William tried, running his fingers through his hair, eyes darting to look anywhere else but Damien.

"What is it, Will?" questioned Damien, turning to face him. He let the other take his time, curious on what he had to say. In the back of his mind he wondered if this was a love confession, but he quickly threw that option out. William was as straight as straight could be.

Frustration became clear on William's face as more timed passed, taking a deep breath, he whispered to himself,  _"oh, what the Hell,"_ before swiftly grabbing the younger teens shoulders and pulling him close. Damien's eyes widened, mouth open in confusion to ask what in the world the other was doing, only to be cut off by the older teens lips on his.

Damien forze, shock coursing through his body, along with the sudden fact that his heart loved.

_He likes you back._

William pulled away after a moment, fear etched into his features. "I'm sure you won't want to see me again after this," he rushed. "But I just wanted to say that-" 

Damien cut him off, lacing his fingers in William's hair and tugging him back down for another kiss. Now it was the others time to freeze in confusion, but it didn't last for long. The warm grip on Damien's shoulders trailed down to his waist, pulling the smaller teen even closer than they already were. They both sighed, moving their lips against the others smoothly and gently, like they had done this a million times before. It was nice. 

It felt perfect.

Once the need for air became too great, Damien pulled away, face flushed and gasping. William was in a similar state, disbelief and wonder written across his face. 

"I love you," Damien confessed before the other could. "That is what you were going to tell me, right?"

William chuckled, bringing their foreheads together gently. "Bully," he exclaimed. "That went much better than I thought it would."

Damien laughed as well at that, bringing his hands to cup the sides of the olders face, admiring his defined features.

"Dance with me?" asked William with a tilt of his head, smile wide and questioning.

"I thought you'd never ask," the younger teen said breathlessly, allowing William to sway them to the tempo of the music still playing in the gym. 

Maybe going to this dance wasn't such a bad idea, Damien thought, staring into William's lovesick eyes, no doubt that he had a similar look on his face. No one could see them, no one could judge them but the moon here, in the darkness of the night. So they danced and danced, even after the song had ended and went back to the thumping beat from before. They didn't care, content in each others arms and that they'd finally found love with the one they loved the most. 

The two didn't see Mark and Celine watching them from afar, a fond look on their faces.

"I hope we can be that happy together," Celine said, tears pricking her eyes as she watched her brother practically glow with happiness. 

Mark wrapped his arm around her shoulders, a comforting action Celine appreciated. "We will," he said firmly. "Everything will be perfect." He smiled in the direction of his two friends, knowing that they couldn't see them from here. Mark turned Celine around, walking back towards the gym. "It's about damn time, too," he mumbled, and Celine laughed.

_Stole the night, now this world is ours, love_

_Just us kids in a getaway car_

"Do you ever just wanna... leave?"

Damien blinked confused at the question. He and William were both at the olders house, cuddling on the couch and watching a movie they had long ago lost interest in.

"What do you mean, Will?" he asked, turning to look over his shoulder. William had a far away look in his brown eyes, something longing and questioning. 

"I mean get away from this town. Get away, find our own place to be happy instead of hiding it here. I hate hiding it," he trailed off, arms tightening around the younger. Damien sighed, understanding what he meant. It wasn't like they could be very open about their relationship, as much as they would have both loved to shout it from the rooftops. It was different, in this town. Damien could very clearly recall Kevin Hall being disowned by his parents for being gay, it being a very public announcement.

He hummed, leaning back against William. "I think about it a lot," he admitted, lacing his hand with William's. And he did. Thought about running away, never returning to this town, never returning to his family. The only member he would consider keeping in touch with would be Celine, and even then it seemed far off. The idea of leaving didn't seem to unrealistic now, seeing that both of them had now graduated high school a few weeks ago. Damien's parents expected him to go to college, and William's the military. 

Neither were sure that's what they wanted anymore.

"We should go," William stated suddenly, sitting up from the couch and getting off, pacing around the room. "I could use my car, dad won't notice it's gone til Monday when he goes to work, and we could always say we went to your house afterwards- I have a bunch of money I've been saving up and I have no doubt that you do too-"

"Wait, you're being serious here?" Damien demanded, standing up as well. Sure, he would really like to leave, but right now, with no plan other than what they could come up with on the spot?    

William turned to him, a defeated look on his face. "Well, sure. What better time could there be to do it? It's the summer, we've both graduated, both of our parents won't notice we're gone for ages, and we both hate this place."

"Well, yes, I guess but," Damien gulped. "What about Mark and Celine? Are we just going to leave them too without a word? Without telling them anything?"

"We could always leave them a note, somewhere where only they know where to find it..." William went into thought, and idea popping into his head the exact same time it did for Damien. 

"The gardens!" they both exclaimed, holding their breath. It would be perfect, seeing that only the four of them had ever explored the gardens besides the lone gardener. It could give William and Damien a chance to say goodbye.

"Are we really going to do this? Are we really going to leave?"

William looked Damien in the eye. "If you really want to."

Damien took a deep breath, making up his mind. "I do."

William smiled at that. "Then we have work to do."

 

A half an hour later, the two stood at the garden, cash, extra cloths, and other various items in the car. A very simple note written in Damien's handwriting was laid under the bush's, where Mark's favorite hiding place used to be.

The couple walked hand and hand to the car, not looking back to the house where they had grown up together. William got into the driver's seat, Damien right next to him.

"Ready?" asked William, starting the car as he did so. 

"As long as I'm with you, yes," Damien replied softly, interlocking their hands together. William smiled at his love, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. Soon they were on the highway, and they both gave a sigh of relief as they grew further and further away from the town they hated so much.

"Just us, now," William said. "Just us and a getaway car."

"Just us," Damien repeated, tightening his grip on William's hand as they drove off to wherever they wanted to, ready to begin a new life.

_Two kids, with curious hearts_

_Not afraid to break._  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
